1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensing device having a solid-state image sensing element with a plurality of phototransistors formed in a line.
2. Related Art
That disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open patent publication NO. 2005-19680 may be given as a solid-state image sensing device of the related art. An outline perspective view of a solid-state image sensing device disclosed in the same document is shown in FIG. 5, and a cross-sectional view along line B-B of the solid-state image sensing device shown in FIG. 5 is shown in FIG. 6. In FIG. 5, diagrammatic representation of a glass plate is omitted.
Solid-state image-sensing device 100 contains a long plate-shaped solid-state image sensing element 104 at a substantially central part with a molded case 102. A plurality of bonding pads 106 are provided at the surface at both end sections in the longitudinal direction of solid-state image sensing element 104. The surfaces of inner leads 108 are exposed within the molded case 102. The bonding pads 106 and the inner leads 108 are electrically connected via bonding wires 114. Further, the inner leads 108 pass through the molded case 102 so as to be electrically connected to outer leads 110 at the outer part of the molded case 102. A lead section 112 is formed from the inner leads 108 and outer leads 110. As shown in FIG. 6, solid-state image sensing element 104 is fixed to the surface of a metal substrate 116 via an adhesive layer 118. Adhesive layer 118 is an adhesive layer with a low modulus of elasticity. Technology taking adhesive layer 118 as an adhesive layer with a low modulus of elasticity is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open patent publication NO. H 9-260407. Further, the upper end opening of the molded case 102 is closed by a glass plate 120.